Mirage (Marvel)
"These days, you can be the smartest guy in the room, the most qualified, and no one cares. Unless you're flying around with a cape, or shooting lasers with your hands, no one will even listen. Well, '''I've' got a cape and lasers now! With my technology, and with all of you, Xandu will be the greatest hero on Earth!" :"''Oh yes, and then, when those unsuspecting fools least expect it, Xandu shall reveal himself as the greatest '''twist villain', and we, the Sinister Six, shall take our rightful place as the rulers of all the universe!!!" :- Mirage and Mysterio gloat to themselves of their plan's upcoming success '''Desmond Charne', also known as Mirage, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "One Last Reminder" as the secret Big Bad and benefactor to Mysterio in the Spider-Island campaign based on "Spider-Man: Far from Home". Story A former employee at Stark Industries, Desmond became embittered as Tony Stark disregarded his life's work in holographic technology, resulting in Desmond losing his job. Seeking his redemption, Desmond made a deal with the former special-effects designer and noted member of the criminal team the Sinister Six, Quentin Beck, to get his revenge on Stark by any means necessary in exchange for helping Beck with his own plans for allowing the Six to conquer Midgard unopposed by any hero or civilian. To further aid Mysterio's plans, Desmond joined forces with other former Stark employees he had known personally to create a new superhero team called the Night Shift, led by a solemn wizard named Xandu, to be played reluctantly by a die-hard villain fanatic Beck, using several coerced former members of the Six, Mysterio's combat drone technology, and Desmond's own hologram technology to create an illusion of Xandu's superpowers, as well as multiple attacks of the seemingly revived Four Catastrophe Titans. Knowing that Beck needed to create world threatening illusions to sell his lies, Desmond had the disguised Chameleon and the Night Shift team gain the trust of the reformed Skrull spies Talos and Soren in order to get closer to Nathaniel Richards, as he knew Stark had entrusted Iron Lad with access to the last bit of technology he needed to complete the Sinister Six's plan for world conquest. As luck would have it, Spider-Man was also willing to hand over his own Iron Spider suit due to Peter's lack of confidence in himself since his failure to survive the initial Infinity War and being unsure of whether he was truly worth continuing his role as Manhattan's small-time working class protector, which Desmond took advantage of to deliver both the suit and Nathaniel's glasses to Mysterio so that their creation could become a real hero to sell his legitimacy as the Night Shift's Enhanced leader to the public. However, once Spider-Man and Iron Lad realized the truth behind Beck and Charne's deception, the two heroes reconciled their differences and teamed up to defeat the Night Shift/Sinister Six alliance and expose Desmond, now in his own transformed state of Mirage, to the world, leading to his arrest. However, in the moments before Desmond was arrested, he gave the signal for Beck, hiding away into the shadows while leaving behind a Life Model Decoy to fake his death to the public, to record the LMD's messages for a now incensed and emotionally betrayed J. Jonah Jameson, exposing Spider-Man's own true identity in revenge and framing him for all of the Titan attacks. Appearance and Personality Abilities Desmond Charne is an electronics and laser technology genius, holding a master's degree in physics. He designed a costume of synthetic stretch fabric lined with micro-circuitry and miniature devices with which Mirage could project three-dimensional laser-induced holograms. These tiny holographic projectors, located in the costume's cowl, enabled him to disguise himself as others, or to project multiple images, or to project three-dimensional images of himself several yards from his actual location while rendering himself "invisible" by bending light rays appropriately. He also often carried a handgun with a silencer, and a tranquilizer gun. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Illusionists Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:The Sinister Six Category:Mysterio's Crew Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The New Hellfire Organization